cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ro'Gar
Ro'gar is a gay male orc encountered when exploring the Swamp. He has olive green skin, blue eyes, is over 7 feet tall and has a 10 inch long dick. His teeth are razor sharp and he has a pair of small tusks that jut over his lip. He wears only ragged shorts, exposing his huge muscled figure. First Encounter When you first meet him he'll help you to get out the mud that you fell into. He'll offer to bring something to clean you up. You'll then get two options: No - If you don't wait you'll go away and won't find him again. Yes - If you choose to wait he'll clean you and give a map showing how to get to his hut. (it won't show up in the places menu, you'll only find it by exploring the Swamp). Hut meeting When you next find him you are searching the swamp for his hut with the map he made you from your previous encounter with him. You go inside, but he is not there. You observe the inside of the hut seeing if he is inside. He is not, but you noticed thick cum stains on his bed, some of them recent. He shows up angry at first but then quickly realizes it's you. Shocked at you showing up he begins to happily place you on a chair and offers you a mug of dark liquid then you two start drinking. He's embarrassed when you look over at his sheets, but after you assure him not to be embarrassed, he asks you to clean him and offers "something" in exchange. If you are male (no vagina, no breasts. amusingly these choices are presented to you if you have a vagina and A-cup breasts), you'll be given three options: Ewww - You leave disgusted and lose your map to Ro'Gar's hut. You won't find him again. NoThnxBro - You say he's not your type. He says it's okay and wants to remain as friends. Lick Clean - You start cleaning him with a towel and warm water, but get turned on by his musk and start licking his body, tasting the oil that comes out from his skin. After a while you start sucking him and he face fucks you, ending up cumming in your throat. If you didn't choose "Ewww", the next time you find him he'll say he wants to get out from the swamp. You suggest that he goes to Tel'Adre. He can't stand being in the sun too long, so you help him making a hood.You will find him in Tel'Adre from now on. Tel'Adre You'll find Ro'Gar once a day in the Wet Bitch from 6:00 onward named as HoodedFig (which changes to Ro'Gar after the first meeting). Approach and you'll talk. In the end you get a can of Bro Brew. Rogar will not have sex with a character who has breasts or appears overly feminine, remarking instead that the character has "changed" since he last saw them. If the character is genderless, you will avoid him from then on, making him impossible to encounter. The second time you meet him at the bar you'll have these options: Get Anal - You go to Ro'Gar's apartment and ride his cock. You will receive a different scene if you have a virgin anus, afterwards the standard scene will play. Give Anal -You go to Ro'Gar's apartment and fuck his ass. If your dick is too big you will end up masturbating over his chest. Frot - You go to Ro'Gar's apartment and the two of you have a frotting session (rub your dicks together until you cum). Get Tied Anal - You go to Ro'Gar's apartment and he ambushes you, tying you up and dominating you. OrcRubDown - You go to Ro'Gar's apartment and oil up his front and back. You are then presented with the choice to PlayWithPits - You lick Ro'Gar's armpits before frotting and giving him a blowjob. Ignore Pits - You frot with Ro'Gar before giving him a blowjob. Bro Drink - You need a can of Bro Brew for this scene. You'll get to Ro'Gar's apartment and he will playfully steal your can. You get two options FukkinGrabIt - You try to grab and starts drinking it, then you tickle him and he coughs making it spill over his chest. You begin licking the brew on his body and end up giving him a blowjob. You will consume a Bro Brew and gain the Bro Body and Bro Brains perks. ReversePsych - Use reverse psychology to get it back. He thinks you put Bimbo Liqueur in it and gives it back. (You don't spend your Bro Brew) No Thanks - He'll look sad but nod at you.